Blind Maiden
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Lo que había comenzado como un simple viaje a QíShān para reforzar los tratados de paz entre la secta Wēn y las demás sectas, terminó convirtiéndose en una situación... "extraña" pero a la vez -aunque Xuē Yáng no lo admita- excitante... y a la vez preocupante... MO DAO ZU SHI


**¿Qué pedo mis amores?**  
**¿Cómo ven estas warradas** **mías?**  
**Hórridas, ¿verdad?**  
**Pues bueno, hoy toca "Posesión" y por si no lo sabían me gusta la pareja "Xuē** **Yáng** **x Mò** **XuánYǔ", no hay un porque, bueno sí.**

**Mi creer que la dulzura de A-Yǔ** **sería suficiente para que el malote** **de Xuē** **Yáng** **se volviese menos malandro. Pero bueno, me dejó de mamadas 7u7, y los dejo leer... Pero antes, recuerden que si quieren participar en esta madre vayan a la página de Facebook ?**

**Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**~Blind Maiden~**

—En un mundo en donde los Wēn fueron erradicados y se respetó la vida de un puñado de ellos, en donde el Patriarca YíLíng se ha vuelto un cultivador errante, Lán WàngJī había hecho públicos sus sentimientos y había partido con el Patriarca YíLíng, en donde la paz reinaba, generando una alianza entre las ahora cuatro sectas prominentes, en donde el Comandante… digo, Niè MíngJué sobrevivió a un desvío de Qi y sigue al frente de su secta y Niè HuáiSāng anda feliz de la vida leyendo… material no apto para toda la familia y enterándose de los chismes del momento…

La cara de alguien entristeció levemente al oír lo de Lán WàngJī.

—Tío cuatro… si lo dice así, se escucha muy cruel. — Comentó con honestidad la actual líder de la secta Wēn, Wēn Qíng. —Vas a asustarlos. — Dijo mirando al pequeño grupo de niños que estaban con él.

El hombre de edad se echó a reír. —Vamos, vamos, las nubes grises ya se fueron, los vientos las han echado lejos. — Dijo palmeando sus rodillas.

—Disculpe. — Alzó la mano uno de los pequeños.

—¿Si, pequeño maestro Jīn RúLán? — El tío cuatro atendió al pequeño hijo de Jiāng YànLí.

—Dijo que los Wēn fueron erradicados y sólo algunos se salvaron, pero no dice el por qué. — Para tener a apenas nueve años, el nieto de Jīn GuāngShán era bastante atento.

—Hmp… los niños no deberían hacer ese tipo de preguntas. — Comentó a la distancia Xuē ChéngMěi[1].

Junto a él estaba uno de los TANTOS hijos de Jīn GuāngShán, Mò XuánYǔ. —Superior Xuē, no diga esas cosas. — Dijo el joven mirando a su superior.

Xuē Yáng rodó los ojos. —Lo digo en serio, ¿para qué quiere saber eso la pulga real?

—Aquellos que no conocen su historia están condenados a repetirla. — Comentó el chico de orbes ocre rojizo.

Xuē Yáng rodó los ojos. —Hay quienes conociéndola siguen haciendo estupideces.

—En ese sentido tiene razón, pero por ello mismo que conocen su historia, es que saben perfectamente las consecuencias a pagar.

—Tonterías.

Mò XuánYǔ sonrió. —Hasta usted debe admitir que tengo razón. — Comentó, evidenciando que su superior había rectificado su propia conducta después de casi ir a la muerte a causa de una venganza.

Pero como era de esperar Xuē Yáng entendió el mensaje subliminal, se volteó hacia Mò XuánYǔ y sentenció. —No te quieras pasar de listo, Mò XuánYǔ.

—Jamás haría algo así, superior Xuē.

—Andando, no sólo venimos a que la pulga real juegue con sus amigos.

—A-Líng no está jugando, está estudiando lo básico de la medicina. — Dijo siguiendo al mayor.

Con apenas dieciocho años, Mò XuánYǔ ya había logrado ciertos méritos, mismos que él solía adjudicar a sus mentores, entre ellos su hermano, Jīn GuāngYáo, quien había sido el primero en darle buena cara cuando llegó a Torre Koi.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Lánlíng (Torre Koi)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Madam Jīn veía a su esposo, el líder de Secta, Jīn GuāngShán.

—¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea mandar a esos dos? — Preguntó Madam Jīn.

—¿Te preocupan?

—Lo que me preocupa es que nos hagan perder cara, y encima le pase algo a A-Líng. — Miró fijamente a Jīn GuāngShán. —Suficiente deshonra tiene la secta con tus acciones.

Después de decir aquello, Jīn GuāngShán sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua helada. Cualquier deseo de hablar se había difuminando ante las palabras de su esposa.

—¿Madre? — La voz de su nuera llamó su atención. —Disculpe que me entrometa en su charla, pero A-Yǔ y A-Yáng[2] son bastante hábiles, no debería subestimarlos.

—A-Lí, querida, Mò XuánYǔ aún no ha obtenido su espada, ¿cómo puedes tenerle tanta confianza?

Jiāng YànLí sonrió. —Que A-Yǔ no tenga aún su espada, no significa que no sepa valerse por sí mismo, es el tío de A-Líng, y ha demostrado que no permitiría que algo malo le pasase, además A-Yáng va con ellos y es obvio que se preocupa por A-Yǔ. — Dijo segura de sus palabras y con su habitual sonrisa.

Madam Jīn no dijo nada, sabía que Jiāng YànLí era una chica bastante amable y siempre daba oportunidades a manos llenas, se notaba que era hija de Jiāng FēngMián, por otro lado su hermano menor, Jiāng Chéng, había heredado el físico así como el carácter de su amada amiga, Madam Yú.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Habían salido de "La Ciudad Sin Noche", o de lo que quedaba de ella, si alguien más viese aquel sitio, no creería el mar de llamas que fue durante la campaña. Pero había prueba de ello, historias contadas por los sobrevivientes, así como leves rastros en toda la región de QíShān.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Yáo?

Mò XuánYǔ asintió. —Mi hermano dijo que habían reportes en distintos puntos de QíShān en los que se presentaba un ataque de cadáveres feroces, pero que parecen ser controlados.

—¿El sello del Tigre Estigio?

Mò XuánYǔ negó. —El maestro Wèi lo destruyó, y nadie más que él es capaz de reconstruirlo.

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo ofendido Xuē Yáng. —Si hubiese dejado la mitad del sello, te aseguro que yo reconstruiría la otra mitad.

—Benditos los cielos que lo impidieron. — Bromeó Mò XuánYǔ.

Xuē Yáng lo amenazó con la mirada. —Como sea, sólo el cultivo demoníaco y el sello del Tigre Estigio son los únicos con los que se puede controlar los cadáveres, entre otras cosas.

Mò XuánYǔ asintió, sin aquel sello o el uso del cultivo demoníaco, nadie podría hacerlo.

—_De los pocos que usan el cultivo demoníaco… sólo el mayor Wèi WùXián y yo lo manejamos a un nivel superior, bueno, él es el fundador de dicho cultivo, en comparación a él… el mío aún es bajo._

Mò XuánYǔ miró con detenimiento a su superior, parecía que el chico estaba en miedo de un reconocimiento, pero no sabía si era un reconocimiento de la situación o un autoreconocimiento. —La energía de aquí es bastante inestable.

—Es normal, recuerda la masacre que hubo. — Comentó Xuē Yáng.

Por un lado Mò XuánYǔ agradecía haber estado ajeno a aquello cuando ocurrió, quizás haber presenciado todo aquello hubiese quebrado su mente.

—_El viento de este lugar es inusual, es difícil saber de qué dirección viene o a cual va… _Es como si alguien quisiera decir algo.

Xuē Yáng observó a detalle a Mò XuánYǔ, el chico había desarrollado una habilidad sensorial superior a la de cualquier otro cultivador.

—Quizás si hubiese alguien de la Secta Lán, podríamos indagar qué es lo que pasa aquí.

Xuē Yáng sintió una ligera molestia. —¿Alguien de la Secta Lán? — Mò XuánYǔ caminó un poco más adelante, quedando a dos pasos atrás de él. —¿Alguien como HánGuāng-Jūn? — Mò XuánYǔ asintió.

¡Zaz!

—¡¿Superior Xuē?! — Llamó asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

—¡Ya deberías tenerlo bien grabado!

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—¡HánGuāng-Jūn ya dejó en claro sus sentimientos hacia Wèi WùXián!

El corazón de Mò XuánYǔ se contrajo al oír esas palabras. — ¡YA LO SÉ, ME DI CUENTA DE ELLO DESDE QUE CONOCÍ A HÁNGUĀNG-JŪN, ENTENDÍ QUE NO TENÍA NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ÉL! — Se soltó del agarre. —No tienes que recordármelo. — Susurró con dolor, después de decir aquello se apartó de Xuē Yáng.

—_Tú te quejas de "no ser querido", y eres incapaz de notar lo que sienten otros. _— Un ruido le alertó. —¡Mò XuánYǔ! — Llamó a su subordinado, aquel sonido se hizo más frecuente. —_¡Diablos! _— Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había ido el otro.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos le escocían, aquella breve conversación le habían hecho sentir humillado y asustado a niveles similares. —Me quedó claro desde hace mucho. — Se sobó la muñeca que minutos atrás había sido apresada por Xuē Yáng. —No tenía que recordármelo, quiero decir, ya lo acepté, y está bien, pero sigue siendo incómodo, se supone que no se lo dije a nadie, ¿cómo fue que él se enteró? — Murmullo para sí mismo, o eso creía él.

—Quizas porque eres un tanto obvio.

Mò XuánYǔ se detuvo y miró al frente, justo ahí había un joven cuya apariencia era la de alguien en los veinte, pero algo era raro. —_Su piel es grisácea, como si estuviese._

—¿Muerto? — Mò XuánYǔ abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso le había leído la mente? —No, no leí tu mente, no llegó a tanto, pero es fácil descifrar lo que piensas por tu semblante.

Mò XuánYǔ puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. —Identificate.

—¿Para qué? — Preguntó con sorna. —Da lo mismo como me llame.

—_Esta desprendiendo bastante energía negativa… _¡Has sido tú quien ha estado atemorizando a la gente de aquí, ¿cierto?!

—¿Yo? — Dijo fingiendo demencia. —Yo no, ellos sí.

—¿Ellos? — Apenas terminó de hablar, un grupo de cadáveres feroces cayeron desde los árboles. —_¡Demonios…!_

Esquivó al pequeño grupo de cadáveres feroces, en efecto, no lucían como los típicos cadáveres que atacaban sin más, sino que estos parecían estarlo analizando, como si esperaban algún movimiento apresurado.

—¡No te quedes pasmado y destruyelos!

—¡Superior Xuē!

La mitad de aquellos cadáveres fueron destrozados por la espada del recién llegado, mientras que la otra mitad había esquivado el ataque.

¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!

Los aplausos estaban cargados de sarcasmo. —Había oído hablar de ti, Xuē Yáng, Xuē ChéngMěi, también de tu espada, ¿fue con la que masacraste aquel Clan?, supongo que sí. — Comentó acercándose a ellos. —Un asesino jamás dejaría su arma, y menos una espada tan buena, a sólo ser que encontrarás otra.

Xuē Yáng afiló la mirada. —¿Quién mierda eres?

—Oh, que vocabulario tan poco adecuado, la Secta Lánlíng Jīn está acogiendo bestias.

—¡Cuida como le hablas a mi superior! — Gritó molesto Mò XuánYǔ.

—Calmate. — Reprendió Xuē Yáng. —Sólo busca irritarnos.

Mò XuánYǔ bufó. —Pues ya lo logró.

—No seas infantil, mantén la cabeza fría.

Muy de malas, Mò XuánYǔ obedeció la recomendación de su superior, aquel joven seguía mirándolos con una sonrisa frívola. —Bueno, bueno, ya que estamos aquí… ¿por qué no mostrarles a mis niños? — Chasqueó los dedos y un grupo de cadáveres feroces se lanzó contra los dos cultivadores.

Sin mostrar un ápice de miedo, Xuē Yáng blandió a Jiàngzāi y partió a la mitad a varios cadáveres, Mò XuánYǔ no de quedó atrás y también cortó a varios de esos cadáveres, aunque él se vio obligado a blandir su espada en más de una ocasión.

El que lideraba los cadáveres aprovechó la conmoción y se echó a correr.

—¡XuánYǔ, no le pierdas de vista!

—¡Entendido! — Corrió tras el tipo de piel grisácea.

Xuē Yáng miró con recelo a los cadáveres que le rodeaban. —_¿Debo entender que estos son cadáveres viejos?, su vestimenta está demasiado jodida como para ser recientes, pero nadie ha dicho anda sobre profanadores de tumbas. _— Los cadáveres aprovecharon para echarsele encima. —¡Váyanse a la mierda! — Dijo blandiendo su espada y partiendolos sin mucho esfuerzo.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Había corrido un buen rato, sabía que iba en la dirección correcta, pues podía ver ramas y hojas recién pisadas frente a él.

Mò XuánYǔ aceleró el paso para evitar que el otro escapara, tenía la certeza de que el tipo no trabajaba solo, debe haber algo o alguien ayudándole, y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Cien metros más adelante, Mò XuánYǔ dio con el joven que manipulaba los cadáveres, sin embargo este no parecía tener intención alguna de detenerse.

—¡Alto ahí! — Ordenó Mò XuánYǔ.

—¡Como si te fuera a obedecer, niñito! — Le respondió el contrario.

Mò XuánYǔ frunció el ceño. —_¡No creas que estoy en una Secta sólo por mi padre!_ — De una de sus mangas sacó unas agujas de acupuntura y las lanzó al sujeto que estaba metros delante.

¡Zaz!

El tipo cayó inerte al piso. —¡¿Qué mierda?! — Gritó colérico. —¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!

Mò XuánYǔ caminó con calma. —Acupuntura.

—¡La Secta Lánlíng Jīn no maneja eso!

—¿Acaso crees que me convertí en cultivador en la Secta Lánlíng Jīn?

—¡Eres uno de los tantos bastardos de Jīn GuāngShán, por su puesto que sólo eres cultivador por eso, es claro que eres un chiste, ni siquiera tienes tu propia espada!

A Mò XuánYǔ se le resbalaron esos comentarios, no era la primera vez que los oía, y por lo visto, tampoco sería la última vez. —Lamento darte las nuevas, pero comencé a cultivar bajo la doctrina de el Patriarca YíLíng y de la señorita Wēn Qíng, en los Túmulos Funerarios.

Al oír eso, aquel chico se tensó. —¡¿El Patriarca YíLíng?!

—Oíste bien.

—Con que eres usuario del cultivo demoníaco…

—Te equivocas, el maestro Wèi jamás me enseñó el cultivo demoníaco, por el contrario, me adoctrino en el cultivo bajo las enseñanzas ortodoxas de este, jamás me ínsito a usar la energía resentida, y con la maestra Qíng aprendí lo básico de la medicina y la acupuntura, para cuando llegue a la Secta Jīn, mi cultivo estaba progresado.

—Oh~, con que por eso fuiste admitido en la Secta Jīn, resulta que no eres caso perdido, después de todo Jīn GuāngShán no movió un sólo dedo cuando aquella criatura atacó la aldea Mò y mató a todo tu Clan. — Aquellas palabras si hirieron a Mò XuánYǔ, pues eran cicatrices en su alma. El joven de piel grisácea notó el largo silencio de Mò XuánYǔ y prosiguió. —Jīn GuāngShán será un indecente, pero no un imbécil, de todos los hijos que ha regado por el país, sólo tú y el hijo de esa ramera…

—¡Respeta a Mèng Shi! — Gritó molesto.

—Una ramera, es una ramera, no importa si la muy puta sabía leer o no.

Mò XuánYǔ apretó los puños. —¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE OTROS, Y MÁS PARA REFERIRTE ASÍ DE UNA DAMA?!

—¡¿Dama?! — Soltó con sorna. —¿Escuchas lo que dices?, ella era una prostituta, las prostitutas son prostitutas, su único fin en este mundo es mover el culo por unas cuantas monedas y mamar por la misma cantidad, si hacen un buen trabajo ganan un poco más…

—¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó colérico Mò XuánYǔ. —¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE EXPRESARTE ASÍ! ¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLAS? ¡NADA, NO SABES NADA! ¿CREES QUE ELLAS QUERÍAN ESA VIDA? ¡MUCHAS DE ELLAS VIVÍAN EN LA CALLE O FUERON VENDIDAS A LOS BURDELES! ¡NINGUNA DE ELLAS DESEABA ESO!

—¡Mò XuánYǔ! — El mencionado sintió que alguien le ha hacía atrás. —¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Le reprendió Xuē Yáng.

—Superior Xuē…

—¡Quita esa cara de imbécil!

¡Clank!

Una espada salió volando de entre la maleza y golpeó las agujas que Mò XuánYǔ había usado para inmovilizar al sujeto cuyo nombre era desconocido.

Debido a la fuerza de choque, las agujas salieron disparadas hacia donde estaban los chicos. Xuē Yáng reaccionó rápido y se tumbó junto a Mò XuánYǔ al suelo para evitar así ser lesionados.

Mò XuánYǔ miró las agujas clavadas en el árbol que estaba cerca de su cabeza y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, Xuē Yáng habló. —¡Vergas!

—Pasó rozando… — Comentó Mò XuánYǔ ligeramente asustado, ya que, de no ser por Xuē Yáng, esas agujas les hubiesen quedado en la frente y muy probablemente les habrían dejado inmóviles por tres días… o más. —¡Se escapa! — Gritó Mò XuánYǔ levantándose de golpe.

Tal cual lo había dicho, el sospechoso había escapado en un instante.

—¡Maldición! — Bufó Xuē Yáng. —Ese saco de huesos se ha salido con la suya.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué?

—Le llamó "saco de huesos", como si fuese un cadáver.

—Si lo dices por la consciencia, Wēn Níng la tiene, y es un cadáver feroz. — Mò XuánYǔ negó con la cabeza. —¡Déjate de rodeos!

—Lo inmovilice con agujas.

—¿Y?

—Las agujas sólo afectan a los cadáveres cuando son colocadas en alguna parte de la cabeza, no en brazos, piernas o espalda.

Xuē Yáng no tardó en entender. —Sólo tiene pintas de cadáver, para despistar a quienes se encuentren con él.

—Practica el cultivo demoníaco, de eso no hay duda, pero no es quien mueve los hilos aquí. — Miró con detenimiento el área, quien había arrojado la espada ya se había marchado.

—Quien lanzó la espada también. — Comentó Xuē Yáng, Mò XuánYǔ asintió. —Esto va a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza. — Dijo de mala gana. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la espada que tenía enfrente.

—Superior, ¿qué hace?

—¿Eres ciego? — Mò XuánYǔ no entendió. —Trato de rastrear a su dueño, esta espada fue usada con energía resentida, quien la uso dejó un rastro en ella.

Mò XuánYǔ soltó un "¡Oh~~!", y después chasqueó los dedos. —Es como cuando A-Yáo le pide a Fairy que busque algo.

Xuē Yáng sintió un balde de agua helada. —¿Me estas comparando con un perro?

Mò XuánYǔ se sonrojó. —¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Xuē Yáng volvió a mirar la espada para tratar de rastrear a su usuario, sin embargo esta se levantó y se lanzó hacia él. —¡Mierda!

—¡Superior, arriba! — Señaló Mò XuánYǔ a una rama de los árboles.

Ahí se encontraba un sujeto vestido de negro, no se podía ver nada de él, pero era claro que era quien manejaba la espada y que no era el mismo tipo de antes.

Xuē Yáng miró hacía arriba una vez que esquivó la espada. —_¿Estuvo ahí desde el principio?_

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Jīn Líng estaba con sus demás compañeros, y su primo, Jīn Chan, aprovechó para comenzar a fastidiarle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? — Preguntó en voz alta. —¡¿Cómo es posible que nuestro Líder haya accedido a enviarnos con estos perros?!

Jīn Líng estaba torciendo los ojos mientras estudiaba algo con uno de sus amigos, Wēn Yuàn, quién a sus doce años, aún se veía afectado al oír que se referían así a ellos.

Jīn Líng se molestó y cerró el libro de golpe. —¡Cierra la boca! — Jīn Chan le mal miró. —¡Mi abuelo no obligo a nadie a venir aquí, si no te hacía gracia, te hubieras quedado en Torre Koi!

—No puedo dejar a un intento de cultivador como tú, solo. — Se mofó. —Te llevas bien con esos perros, es fácil saber que no sabes nada.

A la distancia estaba Wēn Níng, quién sólo bajaba la mirada, el Clan Wēn seguía siendo mal visto después de la campaña para derribar al Sol, y no cambió después de que él se convirtiera en el General Fantasma.

—No puedes aprobar los exámenes teóricos, ¿y te crees guardaespaldas?, eso sí es un chiste.

—¡Tú…!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡La verdad duele, ¿cierto?! — Se mofó Jīn Líng.

—¡Serás…!

—A-Líng. — Llamó Wēn Yuàn. —No deberías pelear con tu primo. — Comentó con amabilidad. —Al hermano Xián no le agradará saber eso.

Jīn Líng bufó. —Esa cosa… — Señaló a Jīn Chan. —No es mi primo, y el tío Wèi no va a molestarse conmigo.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Sǐzhě Sēnlín[2] (QíShān)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡Maldita sea, se escapó de nuevo! — Refunfuñó Xuē Yáng.

Mò XuánYǔ cayó de rodillas al suelo. —_Es demasiado densa… ni él pudo con ella… sólo el maestro Wèi podría manejar algo así…_ — Sacudió la cabeza y sacó una hoja y un pincel de su manga.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le mandaré un mensaje a Wēn Níng.

—¿Para qué?

Mò XuánYǔ alzó el rostro para encarar a Xuē Yáng. —Wēn Níng tiene una conexión con el maestro Wèi, es posible que pueda localizarlo. — Xuē Yáng le miró con desconfianza. —Definitivamente… atraparemos a ese par, pero uno de ellos, el encapuchado, hay algo inusual en él, seremos capaces de atraparlos, pero no de obtener las respuestas correctas, para obtener información certera no hay nadie mejor que el maestro Wèi.

—¿Seguro que es eso y no que quieres ver a HánGuāng-Jūn?

—¡Ya basta con eso! — Dijo malhumorado, terminó de escribir la nota y silbó para llamar a un cuervo, mismo al que le entregó la nota y lo envió a donde estaba Wēn Níng. —¡Vamos!

Xuē Yáng puso mala cara y le siguió, no podían permitir que se les escaparan.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

El graznido de un cuervo llamó la atención de los niños, así como de Wēn Qíng y Wēn Níng.

—¿Wèi WùXián? — Susurró la Líder Wēn.

—No. — Dijo Wēn Níng. —Es el joven maestro Mò.

Jīn Líng escuchó la mención de sus tíos y sonrió. —¡Mi tío menor, ¿de verdad es mi tío menor?! — Corrió hasta los mayores, Wēn Níng asintió.

—¿Debo entender que el lunático ese hizo algo bien?

—¡No llames lunático a mi tío menor!

El graznido se hizo más nítido y el ave de plumaje oscuro llegó hasta Wēn Níng, quien extendió su brazo para que el ave se parara en el. Tomó la notita que estaba atada en su patita.

Leyó la nota con detenimiento. —Hermana, cierra las puertas de "Ciudad Sin Noche", que nadie salga.

Wēn Qíng se sintió nerviosa, técnicamente estaba pidiéndole que activará los protocolos de seguridad, si eso sucedía era porque el asunto no era algo sencillo.

—A-Níng…

—Iré a buscar al joven maestro Wèi.

Wēn Qíng asintió. —¡Entren todos a la mansión principal y pase lo que pase, no salgan! — Todos asintieron a excepción de Jīn Chan y el grupito que siempre le acompañaban.

—Si, ya parece que voy a obedecerlos. — Comentó con superioridad, Jīn Chan.

Wēn Qíng no había oído los comentarios despectivos del chiquillo, pero al oírle decir eso una venita saltó en su frente y con firmeza caminó hasta el niño, y sin demora le tomó de la oreja.

—¡Suéltame! — Chilló Jīn Chan.

—¡He dicho, "Entren todos"!

—¡No eres mi madre como para darme órdenes!

—¡Créeme que de ser tu madre, ya te hubiese disciplinado hace mucho! ¡Andando! — Dijo llevándose al niño sin soltarlo de la oreja.

Todos los pequeños se quedaron con la boca abierta, Wēn Yuàn habló. —Espero que esto no nos meta en problemas.

Jīn Chan seguía siendo halado por Wēn Qíng cuando dijo. —¡¿Sabes a quién estás jalando?! ¡Estás tratando con el futuro Líder de la Secta Jīn! — Comentó como si de una verdad absoluta se tratase.

—Que yo sepa el futuro Líder es Jīn ZiXuān. — Argumentó sin inmutarse.

—¡Después de él, yo seré el Líder!

—Yo lo dudo muchísimo. — Comentó con seguridad. —Que yo sepa, a veces el liderazgo de una Secta no siempre debe recaer en alguien de línea sanguínea, a veces el liderazgo debe dársele a alguien que sepa ser un Líder, no un dictador… de lo contrario… se termina como Wēn RuóHàn.

Wēn Yuàn seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía, mientras que Jīn Líng sonreía satisfecho. —¡Gracias! — Dijo mirando al cielo.

A Wēn Yuàn le estilo una gotita por la nuca. —A-A-A-Líng, ¿qué fue eso?

Jīn Líng volteó a ver a su amigo. —Un agradecimiento a los cielos.

—¿Por?

—¿No es obvio? — Señaló a Wēn Qíng. —Por fin alguien le puso un "estate quieto".

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Habían estado esperando, pero el encapuchado y el otro joven no se mostraban, Mò XuánYǔ comenzó a examinar con detenimiento el lugar, cada detalle podría revelarles si era una trampa o si aquellos habían pasado por ahí, pero nada.

Xuē Yáng estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso sólo significaba más trabajo para Mò XuánYǔ, pues tendría que aplacar a la fiera.

—_Es raro… no siento que estemos solos…_ — Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio por donde caminaba y tropezó, cayendo al instante. —Pero qué… — Vio que aquello con lo que se había tropezado era un pie. —¿Qué rayos? — Gateó con precaución y movió los arbustos que cubrían el cuerpo, cuando finalmente lo vio, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! — Preguntó Xuē Yáng, yendo hasta donde estaba. —¿Qué…?

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito, el cuerpo que estaba ahí tirado, era el mismo joven que les había emboscado antes.

—No me la voy a tragar. — Vociferó Xuē Yáng.

Mò XuánYǔ comenzó a revisar el cadáver con detenimiento, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo. —Sigue tibio, no tiene mucho de haber muerto.

—¿Marcas? — Mò XuánYǔ negó. —¿Me vas a decir que le dio un infarto así sin más? — Mò XuánYǔ volvió a negar. —¿Entonces?

—¿De qué otra forma se puede morir?

—Insinúas que… — Mò XuánYǔ asintió. —_¡Maldición!_

—¡Ja, ja, ja! — Aquella risa resonaba por todos lados. —¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Deja de reír, ten huevos y aparece!

—¡Superior, cuide su vocabulario! — Reprendió.

—¡No es el momento de modales, XuánYǔ! — Contestó fastidiado.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Wèi WùXián estaba en otro pueblo, nuevamente ayudando a quienes suplicaban que alejaran algún mal, junto a él, casi como su sombra, iba Lán WàngJī.

—Wèi Yīng. — Llamó.

—¿Mmm? — El mencionado volteó a verlo y después de unos segundos entendió. —¡No!

—Wèi Yīng.

—Mi cadera duele, dame un descanso. — Chilló.

Lán WàngJī caminó hasta Wèi WùXián y le jaló hasta una posada.

—¡Lá-Lá-Lán Zhàn! — Llamó al segundo jade. —¡Lán Zhàn, por favor!

Lán WàngJī se detuvo. —Por ello mismo.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No deberías caminar tanto. — Sin avisar siquiera, alzó en brazos al Patriarca YíLíng.

—Lá-Lán Zhàn… — Quien tenía fama de ser un sinvergüenza, ahora tenía la cara completamente roja. —P-p-p-puedo caminar.

—No.

—¡Lán Zhàn! — Pese a sus chillidos, el segundo jade le llevó hasta una posada en donde pidió una sola habitación y entró con él en brazos hasta depositarlo en la cama.

Wèi WùXián seguía haciendo pucheros, pero por dentro moría de ternura al ver las acciones del Lán.

—Lán Zhàn.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste.

Wèi WùXián entrecerró los ojos. —Esa no era la pregunta. — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Lán WàngJī lo miró detenidamente. —¿Qué es?

Wèi WùXián sonrió. —Quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—No, pero muchas veces no me respondes, por eso quiero que me respondas, sin importar nada.

—Wèi Yīng…

—¿Lo harás? — Lán WàngJī miraba a la mesa de la habitación. —Lo sabía. — Dijo molesto.

Lán WàngJī le volteó a verle. —¿De qué hablas?

—Nunca respondes a mis preguntas…

—Wèi Yīng…

—Sólo me dicen "Mmn", está bien, entiendo que el gran HánGuāng-Jūn es un hombre de pocas palabras pero muchos hechos, lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero no puedo soportar que seas tan cortante conmigo.

—Wèi Yīng, no es verdad.

—¿Qué no? — Wèi WùXián frunció el ceño. —Cada que te hago preguntas más personales o que quiero saber tu opinión a detalle siempre me sales con tu silencio.

—¿Mi opinión?

—¡Sí, tu opinión! — Dijo sentándose en la cama. —¡Lo que sientes!

—_Lo que siento…_ ¡Wèi Yīng, yo…!

—¡Me amas, lo sé! — Las mejillas de Wèi WùXián se tiñeron de rojo y los lóbulos de Lán WàngJī aún más.

—Wèi Yīng… — Con pena, se acercó al de orbes grises. —Yo…

—¿Desde cuando?

—Yo…

—¡Dime Lán Zhàn! ¡¿Desde cuando… desde cuando yo…?

—Desde la primer vez que te vi. — Wèi WùXián sintió la cara arder. —Yo… no había experimentado algo así… — Dijo colocando su mano sobre su corazón. —No sabía que era, por ello recurrí a los poemas del fundador, al leer cada palabra, cada verso, todo me recordaba a ti, después fuiste castigado y a mi se me pidió vigilarte…

—Lán Zhàn…

—No me interrumpas… — Pidió Lán WàngJī. —Seguía un tanto renuente, pero aún así accedí a vigilarte… sólo para confirmarme si lo que sentía era lo mismo que Lán Ān cuando encontró a su persona destinada.

—Y…

Lán WàngJī miró a los ojos a Wèi WùXián. —Era y es así… eres a quien quiero, a quien deseo proteger, la persona que posee la sonrisa que llena de calidez mi corazón, la persona que… aunque no me acepte… deseo cuidar y velar por su bien.

Al oír eso el rostro de Wèi WùXián se volvió rojo tomate, sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y sin reparo alguno se lanzó a los brazos de Lán WàngJī.

—¡¿Wèi Yīng?!

Wèi WùXián con el rostro oculto en la curva del cuello de Lán WàngJī y habló. —¿Quién dijo que no te he aceptado? — Lán WàngJī abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con lentitud envolvió la cintura de Wèi WùXián entre sus brazos. —Yo… no sé ni lo que siento… yo tampoco había experimentado algo así.

—Sueles coquetear con las chicas.

Wèi WùXián rió quedito. —Soy adulador, pero jamás había sentido esto… no sé cómo llamarlo…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Wèi WùXián ocultó aún más su rostro. —Yo… siento que me falta el aire cuando no estas cerca… me siento ansioso cuando no te veo… me siento contento cuando te oigo… cualquier fragancia se me olvida a excepción de la tuya… al principio no me gustaba el olor del sándalo, ahora no puedo estar ni un día sin olerlo. — El corazón de Lán WàngJī comenzó a acelerarse. —No puedo dormir si no estás cerca… si no te estoy abrazando… yo…

—¿Me amas?

Wèi WùXián se mordió el labio inferior. —No lo sé...

—¿Estas bien con mi presencia, aunque sea silenciosa? — Wèi WùXián asintió. —¿Te molesta mi forma de ser?

Wèi WùXián negó. —Me gusta…

En ese momento, Wèi WùXián recordó una vieja charla que tuvo con Jiāng YànLí.

—_"Shijie, ¿exactamente cómo es que te guste alguien?"_

—_"¿A XiánXián le gusta alguien?"_

—_"No es ese __**tipo**__ de gustar… es sólo que… no sé… quisiera saber cómo identificar cuando una persona me guste."_

—_"A-Xián, cuando alguien te gusta… tu corazón se acelera, anhelas verle, cuando esa persona sonríe… tú también lo haces… cuando esa persona sufre, tú también… no quieres que nada malo le pase."_

—_"Shijie… tú estás enamorada del pavo real, ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de él?"_

—_"Porque cada que veo o pienso en el joven maestro Jīn, mi corazón se acelera, pero… confirme que le amaba… cuando vi sus ojos… El brillo en ellos, fue en ese momento que lo supe... A-Xián, una vez que ves ese brillo... por más que le compares no encuentras nada que le haga competencia… es en ese momento… que descubres que amas a esa persona."_

Wèi WùXián se despegó un poco, pero aún así se mantenía abrazado a Lán WàngJī. —_Yo… nunca he prestado atención a los ojos de Lán Zhàn…_ — Tragó saliva y se despegó aún más, con la esperanza de descubrir aquella señal que según Jiāng YànLí, le revelaría si amaba o no a Lán WàngJī.

Lán WàngJī parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo que Wèi WùXián quisiera hacer. Wèi WùXián alzó lentamente la mirada y cuando sus orbes grises se toparon con los dorados de Lán WàngJī.

—_¡Lán Zhàn!_ — Su corazón se aceleró, sabía que los ojos de Lán WàngJī eran dorados y profundos, pero jamás se había detenido a compararlos con el sol, la luz de este, el oro, la luz de las velas, del fuego… ¡NADA! ¡NADA SE COMPARABA A ESE HERMOSO PAR DE OJOS! ¡NADA SE COMPARABA A ESE BRILLO QUE POSEÍAN!

Nada… nada le había hecho latir el corazón como caballo desbocado, fue en ese momento en el que pudo oír un latido fuerte que no provenía de su pecho, era el corazón de Lán WàngJī, Wèi WùXián sonrió con calidez.

—¿Wèi Yīng?

Wèi WùXián deshizo el abrazo y alzó sus brazos para enredar con cuidado sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos del segundo jade.

—Wèi… — No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Wèi WùXián había unido sus labios en un casto beso, mismo que duró sólo unos segundos.

—Ya lo sé… — Lán WàngJī estaba desorbitado. —Ya sé que es esto que me haces sentir… — El corazón de Lán WàngJī parecía haberse detenido por un segundo. Wèi WùXián rió con ganas y volvió abrazar al Lán.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Sǐzhě Sēnlín (QíShān)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La batalla había sido voraz, en su vida ambos se habían encontrado con algo así, seguro que aquello se volvía del interés del Patriarca YíLíng.

—Un cadáver feroz, comandando a otros cadáveres feroces. — Comentó Xuē Yáng sacando su espada de uno de aquellos cadáveres.

—Será mejor llevarlo para investigación. — Sugirió Mò XuánYǔ usando una bolsa Qiánkūn[3].

La madre naturaleza había jugado una de sus cartas y fue esa la que les había dificultado un poco la tarea.

—Debemos irnos, dudó que la lluvia se detenga pronto. — Xuē Yáng comenzó a caminar con la firme intención de salir de aquel lúgubre bosque.

—¡Alto! — Dijo Mò XuánYǔ, tomando de la muñeca a su superior. —Con esta lluvia nos será difícil, y en el mejor de los casos atraparemos un resfriado.

—No si montamos las espadas. — Mò XuánYǔ entrecerró sus ojos, su espada era una estándar, obviamente no podía montarla. —Puedo llevarte, no es como que peses mucho. — Las mejillas de Mò XuánYǔ se tornaron rosas.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! — Dijo soltando a Xuē Yáng. —Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña cueva, podremos resguardarnos de la lluvia ahí. — Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar a donde según él, estaba la dichosa cueva.

Xuē Yáng no dijo nada y comenzó a seguir al chico. —_Otras veces lo hemos hecho así, ¿qué le pasa?_

Después de una breve caminata llegaron a donde estaba la cueva, entraron en ella y para su suerte había un puñado de ramas, mismas que usaron para hacer una fogata, ambos estaban hechos una sopa, no habían demorado mucho, pero la lluvia se había dejado ir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aquella fogata había comenzado a brindarles calor, y eso era de agradecer, aunque aún no fuese suficiente, con la ropa tan mojada, el calor apenas era perceptible.

Xuē Yáng miró a Mò XuánYǔ, este había permanecido cerca de la fogata, pero lejos de él, de repente se puso de pie y comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica amarilla, como era de esperarse la lluvia había incluso mojado las prendas de abajo, haciendo que estas se pegaran al cuerpo de Mò XuánYǔ, estilizando su figura.

Xuē Yáng prestó atención a aquella imagen, podía ver los leves temblores del contrario. Mò XuánYǔ dejó su túnica tendida en el suelo, para que así pudiese secarse, en cuanto a las demás prendas… no iba a quedarse desnudo, tenía frío, pero seguro que si se desnudaba aquel frío sería peor.

—XuánYǔ… — El mencionado volvió a sentarse cerca de la fogata. —¡Mò XuánYǔ!

—No hace falta que grite, Xuē ChéngMěi.

Xuē Yáng rodó los ojos. —No puedo creerlo, de verdad estás encabronado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? — Preguntó alzando una ceja. —Desde que nos conocemos, jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre de cortesía.

—Eres mi superior.

—Y desde que empezaste a llamarme así, sólo lo haz hecho con mi apellido.

—He sido un irrespetuoso.

—Claro que no. — El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, sólo el crujido de la madera ardiendo se oía, Xuē Yáng habló de nuevo. —XuánYǔ...

—¿Mmm?

—Respóndeme bien, sabes que me caga que no lo hagan.

—Perdón por eso. — Soltó de mala gana.

Xuē Yáng se alboroto el cabello, había lidiado con gente molesta, no era como que nunca hubiese hecho enojar a alguien, y por norma todo lo arreglaba a madrazos, pero con Mò XuánYǔ no podía, simple y sencillamente no.

—¡Ya, perdón!

—¿Eh?

—Lo que dije antes, no fue mi intención herirte.

Mò XuánYǔ dejó de ver la flama y volteó a ver a Xuē Yáng. Las mejillas de este estaban levemente encendidas, aquello era raro, más aún el que se disculpara, esas eran dos cosas raras. —No importa. — Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el otro. —Vas a enfermarte. — Comentó poniéndose de cuclillas frente al otro.

—Claro que importa, fui… bastante desconsiderado. — Miró fijamente a su subordinado.

—Si vamos hablar de eso, que sea otro día. — Dijo tratando que despojar al otro de la túnica con peonía.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

—Vas a enfermar si sigues con la ropa mojada. — Dijo forcejeando con Xuē Yáng.

—Tus ropas siguen mojadas, no me hables de cuidados cuando tú tampoco los tienes.

—¡Xuē Yáng, deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado!

—¡No me compares con la pulga real!

—¡Deja de llamar así a A-Líng! — Su forcejeo estaba comenzando a ser ridículamente infantil. —¡Suficiente! — Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomado de los tobillos a Xuē Yáng.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

—¡Voy a quitarte esas túnicas, quieras o no! — Anunció jalando al otro, obligándolo a quedar recostado en el suelo.

—¡No me jodas! — Comenzó a patalear, pero era inútil, Mò XuánYǔ ya había logrado recostarlo.

Xuē Yáng trato de escapar pero Mò XuánYǔ se sentó sobre él. —¡No lo harás!

Ambos se miraron asombrados, ni el propio Mò XuánYǔ contaba con una acción así, las mejillas de ambos se coloraron, Xuē Yáng miró a detalle, el cabello de Mò XuánYǔ tenía algunas perlas de agua y estaba casi seguro que él también, sin pensarlo mucho, posó sus manos en la cadera de Mò XuánYǔ.

—¡Hmp!

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Subiste de peso.

—¡No es verdad! — Dijo avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, sólo dejaste de estar tan escuálido. — Bromeó.

El rostro de Mò XuánYǔ se ensombreció. —Vas a arrepentirte de eso. — Tomó las manos de Xuē Yáng y las retiró de su cadera, colocándolas a los laterales de la cabeza de Xuē Yáng.

—Estás usado tu energía espiritual para ganar fuerza.

—Que observador. — Dijo quedando cara a cara con su superior.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mismos que ambos aprovecharon para mirar con detenimiento los labios ajenos.

—¿Quieres besarme?

Xuē Yáng abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír tal pregunta. —¿Qué estás…?

—Estás mirando mis labios y encima te has mordido el tuyo. — Acercó más su rostro al ajeno, dejando así que sus cálidos alientos chocarán. —¿Me deseas? — Su aliento chocó en los labios de Xuē Yáng, obligándolo a tragar saliva. —Tengo la impresión de que me estás ocultando algo. — Miró los labios del contrario y después elevó la mirada para ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Xuē Yáng levantó un poco su cabeza para aprender los labios de su subordinado, en un corto beso, bajó la cabeza sólo para ver la expresión del otro, se imaginaba a Mò XuánYǔ desorbitado, pero muy por el contrario, Mò XuánYǔ le miró y después de relamió los labios.

—Apenas y sentí algo. — Comentó con una pizca de picardía.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué no me muestras entonces como debo hacerlo para que sientas algo?

Mò XuánYǔ se mordió el labio inferior y besó al otro, al no tener experiencia en ello, sus besos eran torpes, sus labios temblaban y apenas duraban más que el beso que Xuē Yáng le había dado. Se alejó de los labios y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos que bajaron hasta el cuello del otro, sitio en donde no sólo los besos se hacían presentes, sino que también comenzó a lamer pequeñas secciones de la piel del mayor.

—Mò XuánYǔ. — Llamó tras un leve suspiro.

—¿Mmm? — Permanecía concentrado en su tarea.

—Mò XuánYǔ… basta. — Dijo respirando de forma pesada.

Mò XuánYǔ subió de nuevo sólo para dirigirse al oído izquierdo de Xuē Yáng y comenzar a lamer el contorno de este, así como morder de vez en cuando el lóbulo ajeno, ocasionado desde cosquillas hasta una corriente que viajaba de ese punto a todo su cuerpo, estremeciendo al contrario.

—Mò XuánYǔ… si continuas… — Su frase se quedó a medias al sentir algo rozar su entrepierna. —¡Mò XuánYǔ! — Trató de soltarse, pero Mò XuánYǔ seguía agarrándolo firmemente de las muñecas, imposibilitando su escape.

—¿Me vas a decir que no quieres? — Preguntó con los labios pegados al oído ajeno. —Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. — Dijo moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran entre sí.

—Mò XuánYǔ… — Tragó duro. —No me hago responsable si terminas en cama por más de una semana. — Amenazó tratando de asustar al otro, por los torpes besos de Mò XuánYǔ es que le quedaba en claro que el chico no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo, a diferencia de él -aunque él había tenido experiencia con mujeres-, le era lógico que el otro tendría miedo de aquello.

—Hazlo, déjame lisiado si es que te atreves. — Soltó las muñecas de mayor y comenzó a despojarlo de la túnica amarilla, sin dejar de morder el lóbulo ajeno.

Xuē Yáng se mordió el labio, tomó de la cintura a Mò XuánYǔ, pegando sus cuerpos para evitar que el otro siguiera moviéndose, pero aquello resultó en su contra, pues el menor comenzó a moverse con un poco más de ímpetu, haciendo que ambas zonas se frotasen con más fuerza haciendo más notorio el endurecimiento de ambos.

Aquello hizo que ambos soltaran un suspiro. Xuē Yáng decidió devolvérsela a Mò XuánYǔ, llevó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca del menor, haciendo que el otro no pudiera moverse, una vez que se aseguró que tener expuesto el cuello y oído de Mò XuánYǔ, comenzó a lamer el oído justo como el menor había hecho con él.

—Ah~ — Mò XuánYǔ soltó un gemido en el oído ajeno, desatando un escalofrío en el mayor.

—_¡Ahora! _— Xuē Yáng aprovechó que el menor se volvió vulnerable y rodó, cambiando posiciones. Y quedando entre las piernas del otro. —¿Todavía quieres continuar?

Las respiraciones de ambos eran pesadas y las mejillas de Mò XuánYǔ estaban completamente rojas. Aquella imagen resultaba bastante erótica para Xuē Yáng, debajo de él estaba el chico con la vista medianamente nublada, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas encendidas, su expresión era tan inocente que el simple hecho de compararla con las acciones pasadas le aumentaban el lívido.

Se agachó para besar de nuevo al otro, el beso fue aceptado y de forma inconsciente comenzó a simular penetrar al menor, cada embestida aumentaba el calor de ambos y volvía molesta la sensación de la ropa.

Se apartó un poco con la única intención de quitarse bien la túnica, pero deseaba ver más de la piel de Mò XuánYǔ, por lo que apenas se quitó la prenda, comenzó a despojar al menor de la parte superior de sus prendas, dejando expuesto el dorso de este.

Su piel era clara, daba la impresión de ser en extremo suave, no se cortó los deseos y comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos, notando que no sólo lucía suave, sino que en verdad lo era, atrapó los labios que no dejaban de emitir pequeños gemidos, incluso siendo besado Mò XuánYǔ soltaba uno que otro gemido.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? — Preguntó entre besos.

—Si-sigue. — Respondió, tomó a Xuē Yáng de los hombros y se dejó hacer lo que el otro deseara Xuē Yáng sonrió y bajó por el cuello del menor, dejando una que otra marca roja, llegó al hombro y no se quedó con las ganas de dejar la marca de una mordida en el.

—¡Ah~!

Satisfecho de oír aquel quejido y sentir como las delgadas manos se aferraban a sus hombros, bajó hasta el pecho, beso cada parte de este, y también aprovechó para morder aquí y allá, con las puntas de sus dedos comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Mò XuánYǔ.

—N-no tan fuerte. — Se quejó retorciéndose un poco. —¡Ah~! — Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir algo húmedo juguetear con otro de sus pezones. —Su-superior~ — Apenas terminó de decir aquello un grito escapó de sus labios.

—Vuelve a llamarme así en estos momentos y volveré a morderte. — Amenazó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Mò XuánYǔ asintió. —No volveré a llamarte así. — Dijo con dificultad. —Po-por favor…

—Buen chico. — Volvió a lamer el pezón ajeno, mientras que pellizcaba el otro.

Durante aquella tortura, Mò XuánYǔ suspiraba y liberaba pequeños gemidos, de vez en cuando apretaba sus piernas, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Xuē Yáng.

Volvió a simular penetrar al otro, sintiendo un hormigueo en su miembro. No iba a mentirse, había estado viendo arte erótico cuyas imágenes eran protagonizadas por varones, pero una cosa era ver y otra hacer.

—_¿XuánYǔ sabrá cómo preparase adecuadamente?_ — Jalaba con sus dientes uno de los pezones del menor, arrancándole gemidos entremezclados con gritos. —XuánYǔ… — El otro emitió un leve gruñido para dar a entender que le escuchaba. —Dime la verdad. — Dejó de succionar el ahora rojizo pezón para mirar al menor. —¿Te has tocado? — Mò XuánYǔ entendió a qué se refería el otro, su rostro se puso aún más rojo y negó, Xuē Yáng entrecerró los ojos y mordió el pecho del menor, haciendo que un grito saliera de su garganta. —Cada que me mientas, voy a morderte, mejor se bueno y dime la verdad. — Sonrió con malicia, todo sin dejar de simular las penetraciones. —¿Me dirás, o tendré que morder de nuevo?

—S-s-sí.

—"Sí", ¿qué?

—Re-re-responderé.

Xuē Yáng sonrió complacido. —Entonces, ¿te tocas, si o no?

—S-sí.

—¿Cuántas veces lo haces? — Está vez susurró en el oído del menor.

—D-de dos a t-t-tres veces.

—¿A la semana o al mes?

—No, no sé cómo responder a eso.

—Quieres una mordida, ¿verdad?

—N-n-no, es… es… — Tragó saliva, entre las respiraciones en su oído y los roces de la hombría de Xuē Yáng en su entrada, respirar se le estaba complicando, y encima aquellas preguntas un tanto vergonzosas. —Es que hay ocasiones en las que tardó mucho en tocarme.

—¿De verdad? — Mò XuánYǔ asintió.

—¿Y… tú? — La vergüenza en el rostro de Mò XuánYǔ era enternecedora y a la vez excitante para Xuē Yáng.

—Yo soy él que hace las preguntas. — Comentó divertido. —Pero bueno… — Se alejó del oído y fue directamente a los labios del otro. —Me tocó cada que me dan demasiadas ganas. — Confesó entre besos posesivos. —¿Te has tocado pensando en mí? — Mò XuánYǔ cerró los ojos y asintió, Xuē Yáng abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Mentiroso. — Besó al menor, le mordió el labio superior y aceleró las embestidas, estaba comenzado a odiar la ropa que le impedía tomar al otro.

—No es mentira, de verdad… me toco pensando que eres tú quien lo hace. — Confesó entre jadeos, presionando sus dedos en los hombros del mayor. —¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah~! — Gimió al sentir el endurecido miembro de su superior chocar con su trasero una y otra vez.

Xuē Yáng sonrió y lamió la mejilla derecha de Mò XuánYǔ. —¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con sorna. —Aún no entro y ya estás gimiendo de esa manera… — Acercó sus labios a los ajenos. —Me estas provocando, XuánYǔ. — Demandó un beso sin garantía de dejar respirar al otro.

El beso comenzó a ser ruidoso, no sólo por las respiraciones entre cortadas sino también por la saliva que comenzaba a emanar de ambos. Al ser Mò XuánYǔ el que estaba acostado, la saliva comenzó a escaparse por la comisura de sus labios.

—Xu-Xu-Xuē… Yá-Yá-áng. — Llamó con dificultad al otro. —Ya… ya no…

—¿Aguantas? — Preguntó separándose, dejando que el oxígeno pudiese encontrar camino en ambos, el menor asintió. —Yo tampoco. — Dijo deteniendo sus movimientos. —Pero… todavía no me enseñas como te tocas.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca he estado con un hombre… no sé qué es lo que te guste o como te guste… enseñame. — Susurró la última palabra sobre los labios del otro.

Con vergüenza, Mò XuánYǔ dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del mayor y comenzó a frotar con suavidad, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas aún. —_Está caliente… incluso con la ropa aún puesta, puedo sentirlo…_

Xuē Yáng mordía sus labios y gruñía ante el tacto temeroso del menor, lo que había empezado con un suave movimiento de atrás hacia adelante, se había vuelto más rápido y le acompañaba uno que otro apretón -no muy fuerte- justo a la altura del glande.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tú dijiste que…

—Me refería a que me dejarás ver cómo es que te tocas. — Dijo sin ocultar ni una pizca de excitación en su voz. Mò XuánYǔ sonrió con los misma picardía con la que le había incitado a besarle. —_¿Ya recuperó la seguridad de antes?_

—Si lo hago, no creo que soportes verlo hasta el final.

—El que estaba gimiendo hace rato eras tú. — Se separó de Mò Xuányǔ y notó la erección de este. Sin pedir permiso alguno comenzó a despojarlo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, exponiendo por completo el cuerpo del menor.

—No mires tan fijamente.

—Debo hacerlo, si no, no aprenderé…

Mò XuánYǔ sonrió nuevamente. —Se me ocurre algo mejor. — Comenzó a despojar a Xuē Yáng de las ropas internas, Xuē Yáng no opuso resistencia alguna, Mò XuánYǔ se relamió los labios al bajar lentamente los pantalones del mayor. —Es… bastante grande. — Comentó con las mejillas enciendas al ver el miembro de Xuē Yáng en todo su esplendor.

—¿Ya te dio miedo? — Preguntó con el ego por los cielos.

Mò XuánYǔ negó. —Sólo estoy un poco ansioso. — Volvió a besar a Xuē Yáng y ninguno de los dos hizo reparo alguno en besarse de forma obscena, y con delicadeza comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de Xuē Yáng. —¿Seguro que quieres saber cómo me tocó? — Xuē Yáng, que estaba embriagado por los besos asintió.

Mò XuánYǔ sonrió e introdujo su dedo índice y medio en su boca para empaparlos de su saliva, una vez que los lúbrico bien, dirigió su dedo índice a la entrada de Xuē Yáng.

—Espera, ¿qué vas…? ¡Agh! — Sintió un dedo introducirse en su interior. —XuánYǔ…

—Relájate. — Dijo besándolo. —Si te tensas dolerá.

—XuánYǔ… — Tragó saliva y comenzó a relajarse. —Espero que seas consciente de que me cobraré esto.

Mò XuánYǔ besó su cuello y después subió hasta la oreja de Xuē Yáng. —Estoy deseando que lo hagas. — Susurró con picardía, para después volver a hacer un camino de besos, pero esta vez bajó por todo el pecho de Xuē Yáng, sin dejar su dedo quieto, obligando al otro a jadear.

El recto de Xuē Yáng comenzó a segregar la mucosidad que le permitía a Mò XuánYǔ mover el dedo con más libertad, tan pronto como siento aquella entrada expandirse un poco más introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a presionar hacia arriba, tocando un área sensible que él mismo había tocado en su cuerpo en más de una ocasión.

Tomó a Mò XuánYǔ de la nuca y le atrajo para besarle con demanda, Xuē Yáng no calló los pequeños gruñidos y leves suspiros ocasionados por su subordinado.

—XuánYǔ… yo…

—Ya sé… se siente bien ahí, ¿verdad? — Susurró sobre los labios del otro. —Ya falta poco… — Bajó nuevamente, pero esta vez se detuvo en el vientre de Xuē Yáng, mismo al que mordió y dejó pequeñas marcas rojas. Después lamió el ombligo del mayor, ganándose una serie de suspiros. —A-Yáng… de verdad que no aguantas… — Susurró acercando sus labios al glande ligeramente inflamado debido a la excitación. —Te haré sentir mejor… — Después de decir aquello, uso la punta de su lengua y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la punta del glande, después comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el miembro.

—¡XuánYǔ! — Llamó con la voz ronca al sentir su miembro ser engullido en una cavidad un tanto húmeda. —Dé-détente. — Mò XuánYǔ hizo caso omiso y liberó un pequeño gemido aún con el falo de Xuē Yáng en su boca, generando una serie de vibraciones que estremecieron al mayor. —XuánYǔ… — Atrapó con su mano el bollo de Mò XuánYǔ, midiendo su fuerza para no jalar al chico. —¡Ahg!

Mò XuánYǔ retiró sus dedos del interior de Xuē Yáng y se dedicó de lleno a sacar y meter aquel miembro de su boca, dirigiendo la mirada de vez en cuando al rostro de Xuē Yáng, sólo para deleitarse al ver al otro mordiéndose el labio y suspirando. Aprovechando la humedad de sus dedos, los dirigió a su propia entrada y comenzó a profanarse así mismo, liberando un gemido que le obligó a retirar de lleno el miembro de Xuē Yáng.

—¡XuánYǔ, ¿estas bien?!

Mò XuánYǔ sonrió. —Sí, es sólo que… mis dedos no son nada, comparado con _"tu grandeza"_. — Lamió traviesamente la longitud del falo ajeno y volvió a engullirlo en su boca, acelerando el ritmo y obligando a Xuē Yáng a luchar por no correrse en su boca.

Su cordura estaba apunto de desaparecer, si Mò XuánYǔ seguía así no podría contenerse más y terminaría derramándose en su boca, y por si las sensaciones no fuesen suficientes, Mò XuánYǔ le dirigía de vez en cuando una mirada traviesa cosa que le aumentaba el lívido.

—¡Suficiente! — Gritó Xuē Yáng tomando a Mò XuánYǔ de la barbilla y alejándolo de su miembro para besarlo. —Ahora me las pagas. — Sentenció dándole la vuelta y obligando a Mò XuánYǔ a sentarse frente a él y recargar su espalda en su pecho. —Eres bastante travieso... A-Yǔ... — Susurró en el oído del menor y comenzó a besar el hombro del chico.

Mò XuánYǔ suspiró al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Xuē Yáng recorrer su cuerpo y ser más suaves en el área interna de sus muslos. —A-Yáng…

Xuē Yáng subió su mano izquierda hasta el pecho de Mò XuánYǔ y comenzó a trazar círculos en el pezón izquierdo, pellizcandolo de vez en cuando, el menor suspiró y aquello llenó de satisfacción a Xuē Yáng, con lentitud llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna del menor y comenzó acariciar el miembro que comenzaba a emanar su semilla. —De verdad te gusta portarte mal… — Mordió el lóbulo, ganándose un gemido. —¿Mmm?... A-Yǔ, aquí está bastante húmedo. — Comentó al bajar más su mano y comenzar acariciar la entrada del menor. —¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al ver que Mò XuánYǔ cerró las piernas de repente. —¿Te estas arrepintiendo? — Mò XuánYǔ negó. —¿Entonces?

—Quiero que entres en mi. — Confesó mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo.

Xuē Yáng mordió el labio inferior de Mò XuánYǔ. —Primero… — Abrió las piernas del menor e introdujo su dedo medio.

—Ahh~

—Oh, vamos, sólo es un dedo… — Dijo volviendo a morder el hombro que ya tenía diversas marcas.

Xuē Yáng metía y sacaba su dedo alternando sus movimientos, después introdujo un segundo dedo, siendo este el dedo anular y comenzó hacer presión hacia el vientre, sacando diversos sonidos indecorosos de los labios de Mò XuánYǔ.

—¡A-Yáng~~! — Gimió sumiéndose en el pecho de Xuē Yáng y echando la cabeza hacia atrás tras liberar su semilla y dejar empapada la mano de Xuē Yáng. Sin avisar Mò XuánYǔ se inclinó hacia adelante bajando su pecho hasta el suelo y dejando su trasero al aire, pero sobre todo, exponiendo su entrada ya hinchada a Xuē Yáng.

—¿Qué…?

—Entra, por favor, A-Yáng. — Suplicó moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro, tentando al contrario.

Xuē Yáng se pudo de rodillas y tomó las caderas de Mò XuánYǔ. —Aquí voy… — Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Mò XuánYǔ, tomó su miembro y lo impregnó con el lubricante natural que Mò XuánYǔ había liberado. Por primera vez se sentía nervioso, era él quien iba a profanar al otro, pero aún así se sentía dudoso de sus propias acciones, había anhelado hacer algo así con él, pero aún así se sentía… ansioso.

—A-Yáng…

Xuē Yáng sonrió. —¿Desde cuándo eres tan ansioso, A-Yǔ? — Besó la nívea espalda del menor y después ejerció presión en la entrada de este para poder abrirse paso.

Mò XuánYǔ apretó los dientes y tensó su cuerpo, no se equivocó al decir que sus dedos no eran nada a comparación del grosor de su superior, soltó un "¡Oh!" cuando sintió el choque de sus nalgas con la pelvis del otro.

—¿Estas bien? — Era inusual oír a Xuē Yáng preocupado, pero si había alguien a quien le tenía mucha paciencia era Mò XuánYǔ, y no sólo paciencia, también procuraba bastante al chico, por ello le asustaba saber que este se estuviera esforzando en se momento, hasta él era consciente de que no era lo mismo dos de dos a todo eso dentro, esperaba un "no" o un "sí" por parte del menor, pero muy por el contrario, Mò XuánYǔ comenzó a mover levemente sus caderas, haciendo que su falo entrase y saliese un poco. —¡Tú!

—Quiero… qui-quiero hacerlo contigo… A-Yáng…

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Wēn Níng corría lo más que podía, la gente que lo veía se asustaba, pues era el temible "General Fantasma", el soldado más leal del Patriarca YíLíng, nadie se atrevería a meterse con él… a excepción de los niños que aprovechaban para correr alrededor de él en círculos.

—Permiso, permiso. — Decía Wēn Níng al grupo de niños, mismos que hacían caso omiso. —Niños, llevo prisa…

—¡No es cierto! — Dijo uno de ellos. —Si fuera así, estarías con el Patriarca YíLíng.

Wēn Níng ladeó la cabeza. —Niños, ¿han visto al joven maestro Wèi?

—¡Vengan acá, chicos mal educados! — La voz de una anciana llamó la atención de los pequeños, mismos que salieron corriendo.

—¡La bruja! ¡La bruja!

—¡¿Quién es una bruja?! — Gritó la mujer alzando su puño. —Estos niños, les hace falta unas buenas nalgadas. — Wēn Níng parpadeó un par de veces y después hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. —No te han lastimado, ¿cierto?

—No, no, estoy bien, gracias… — Respondió apenado. —Esto… disculpe… — La anciana le miró. —¿Ha visto a un joven, bien parecido, cabello negro y ojos grises?, suele estar acompañado de otro joven apuesto de ojos dorados.

—Oh~, ya, ya. — Dijo la viejita. —Me parece haber visto a alguien así llegar esta tarde.

—¡¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarlos?! — Preguntó con urgencia.

—Oh, querido, los vi cuando regresaba a casa después de vender mi mercancía, no supe a dónde fueron, pero definitivamente siguen en el pueblo, se nota que son cultivadores de alto nivel. — Wēn Níng hizo un puchero. —Además, ya está oscureciendo, anda hijo, ven conmigo, seguro que mañana das con ellos.

Wēn Níng aceptó la amabilidad de la anciana, aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado. La carta que le envió Mò XuánYǔ le había dado mala espina, había alguien usando el cultivo demoníaco a un buen nivel, o al menos esa impresión daba. —_Espero no sea demasiado tarde…_

En una de las posadas cerca de la salida de aquel pueblo, Wèi WùXián seguía librando una batalla con Lán WàngJī.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Lán WàngJī se separó de Wèi WùXián, habían estado besándose toda la tarde y sólo hasta ese momento se percató de aquello. Se acomodó la ropa apropiadamente y después respondió al llamado. —Adelante. — Wèi WùXián también se acomodó su ropa y sonrió divertido.

A la habitación entró una doncella de unos veinte años, la chica iba acompañada por otras tres, mismas que portaban varios platillos así como jarras de vino.

—Lamento molestarlos jóvenes maestros, pero Madam Nali nos ha ordenado traerles la cena.

—Oh, muchas gracias hermana. — Agradeció Wèi WùXián.

—Esto… — La doncella espero a que sus compañeras se retirarán para volver hablar. —Jóvenes maestros, está sirvienta es ignorante y por ello quisiera hacerles unas preguntas. — Dijo apenada.

—Esta bien. — Respondió Wèi WùXián, sonriéndole a la chica, cosa que hizo que Lán WàngJī bebiera vinagre[4].

—Ustedes son cultivadores, ¿verdad?, vengo de un pueblo lejano, así que no estoy familiarizada con los clanes de aquí, lo único que sé es que la Secta Wēn no es la misma de antes y que eso es bueno.

Wèi WùXián sonrió. —Ya veo, ya veo, en efecto, somos cultivadores, él es HánGuāng-Jūn, de Gūsū Lán, y yo… — Había desertado de su Secta para proteger a los Wēn, ahora… exactamente, ¿cómo debía presentarse?

—Él es Wèi Yīng, Wèi WùXián, de la Secta Yúnmèng Jiāng. — Añadió Lán WàngJī.

La doncella sonrió. —En ese caso, jóvenes maestros, por favor… salvenos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestionó Wèi WùXián.

—Verá, los únicos clientes que está pueblo tiene, son aquellos que vienen de Lù Shā[5], pero nadie viene o va a Zhīfēn[6].

—¿Y eso? — La intriga comía a Wèi WùXián.

—Es el bosque… — Wèi WùXián frunció un poco el ceño. La doncella siguió hablando. —Para llegar al pueblo Zhīfēn, hay que atravesar un bosque, el bosque Sǐzhě, pero la gente que va ahí… desaparece y después de un tiempo se encuentran sus cadáveres, en ocasiones ni eso. — Comentó asustada. —Quienes han logrado salir de él, dicen que de encuentran con una bruja, una anciana que les persigue… otros dicen ver a un hombre mayor y algunos dicen ver a un joven, pero todos concuerdan con que carecen de ojos.

Wèi WùXián miró a Lán WàngJī, este también estaba intrigado por aquello.

—Señorita… ¿sabe a qué horas se suscitan los ataques? — Era claro que el Patriarca YíLíng no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

—Los ataques se dan a todas horas, no hay un patrón en concreto.

—Ya veo…

—Se solicitó la ayuda de la Secta Jīn, ya que la Secta Wēn… carece de gente, según tengo entendido.

—¿Pidieron ayuda al Líder Jīn? — Alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué no mejor a la Secta Jiāng?

—No lo sé. — Respondió la chica. —Bueno…No les quito más su tiempo, que tengan buen provecho. — Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Wèi WùXián quería hablar del tema, pero una de las costumbres de la Secta Lán era no hablar mientras se comía, pero aún así, Wèi WùXián entabló un monólogo breve. Terminaron de cenar y Wèi WùXián se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó Lán WàngJī.

—¿No es obvio?, voy a ese dichoso bosque.

—No puedes.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Tu cadera.

—¡Lán Zhàn~! — Hizo una mini rabieta, misma que no hizo cambiar a Lán WàngJī de opinión.

—No. — Se puso de pie y le llevó hasta la cama. —Primero descansa.

Wèi WùXián sonrió. —No me decías eso cuando estabas rodeando mi cintura y jugueteabas con tu lengua en mi boca. — Las mejillas de Lán WàngJī se tornaron ligeramente risas.

—Descansa. — Wèi WùXián rió y comenzó a molestar a Lán WàngJī.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La fogata se había apagado, y la lluvia apenas había mermado, Xuē Yáng salió de la cueva con la intención de mojar un pañuelo para poder limpiar a Mò XuánYǔ quién se había quedado perdidamente dormido.

No tardó en regresar y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar al menor, este soltaba leves gruñidos.

—Deja de gruñir.

—¡Mmm!

Xuē Yáng rió quedito, pues su subordinado parecía niño pequeño que no quería levantarse para ir a clases.

—Ya, sólo un poco más. — Dijo moviendo un poco al chico para limpiarle lo mejor posible.

Separó las piernas del menor y comenzó a pasar el pañuelo por los muslos de Mò XuánYǔ, notando las diversas marcas que había dejado entre ellos, desde mordidas hasta chupetones, detuvo su tarea al notar la entrada roja e hinchada.

—_Va a dolerle demasiado después._ — Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un ungüento, mismo del que tomó un poco y aplicó en la entrada de Mò XuánYǔ, después de haberle limpiado cuidadosamente. Mò XuánYǔ se quejó un poco y Xuē Yáng aplicó menos fuerza.

Una vez que dejó de limpiar al menor, tomó la ropa que ya se había secado y le vistió con cuidado, procurando no mover mucho al otro y evitar que su cadera lo matara después. Tomó al menor en brazos y salió con el de la cueva, listo para montar a Jiàngzāi.

La lluvia que había esperado a que Xuē Yáng saliera, comenzó a dejar ir gota tras gota hasta comenzar de nuevo en un aguacero.

—¡Me lleva la…! — Xuē Yáng acomodó a Mò XuánYǔ y aceleró el paso. Demoró bastante antes de llegar a las puertas de "Ciudad Sin Noche". —¡Abran! — Demandó después de patear la puerta varias veces.

En una de las torres, se encontraban algunos jóvenes que habían entrado a la Secta Wēn y fungían como guardias, uno de ellos miró a la silueta que llevaba en brazos a otro y les reconoció, corrió hacia la parte interna y gritó. —¡Abran, son los jóvenes maestros, Xuē ChéngMěi y Mò XuánYǔ!

Sin demora alguna las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a los cultivadores de la Secta Jīn. Y fueron escoltados hasta el interior de la mansión principal, en donde fueron llevados a la habitación que ambos compartirían.

—Por Dios, hijos, están completamente empapados. — Dijo la abuelita Wēn. —Les traire agua calienta para que se den un buen baño. — Salió de la habitación y junto a ella iba otro hombre.

No tardaron mucho en regresar con varios baldes de agua caliente, mismos que dejaron en la habitación, ya Xuē Yáng se encargaría de preparar el agua.

Ambos Wēn salieron sin decir nada más y Xuē Yáng comenzó a verter el agua en la bañera, después de templarla adecuadamente, fue y desvistió a Mò XuánYǔ, quien abrió sus ojos con pesadez. —Su...peri...or…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo mucho frío… — Tosió un poco.

Xuē Yáng le tomó la temperatura y notó que la tenía un poco elevada. —Has pescado un resfriado.

—Ugh. — Se quejó.

—Ven, voy ayudarte a que tomes un baño. — Con su ayuda Mò XuánYǔ caminó hasta la bañera y Xuē Yáng le alzó para meterlo en la bañera. —¿Esta muy caliente? — Mò XuánYǔ negó.

—Puedo bañarme solo.

—¿Seguro? — Mò XuánYǔ asintió. —De acuerdo.

Xuē Yáng le dejó sólo para que se bañara y salió en busca de Wēn Qíng. Llegó hasta el que era el despacho del mandamás de la Secta y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! — Se oyó desde adentro. Xuē Yáng entró. Wēn Qíng dejo los manuscritos que estaba leyendo y vio al chico. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Preguntas por qué estoy empapado? o ¿qué diablos encontramos?

—Ambas. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. —A-Yǔ envió una carta a A-Níng.

—Lo sé, me imaginó que le dio un ligero reporte de lo que nos encontramos.

—¿Donde está A-Yǔ?

—Dándose un baño, nos resguardamos de la lluvia, pero cuando veníamos de regreso la muy perra se soltó de nuevo. Incluso pesco un resfriado. — Comentó como si nada.

—Espera… ¿dejaste a A-Yǔ solo en la bañera? — Xuē Yáng asintió levemente. —¡¿Tus padres eran primos?!

—No… — Fue en ese momento que el ratón en su cabeza corrió como nunca, no sólo era el resfriado, también estaba la intensa actividad sexual que habían tenido en la cueva, Mò XuánYǔ había terminado agotado y no sólo eso, se desmayó cuando se corrieron por última vez los dos, sería natural y obvio que con lo caliente del agua su cuerpo se relajará y él volviese a quedar inconsciente. —¡MIERDA! — Salió corriendo del despacho de Wēn Qíng. Ya era demasiado noche y no había nadie por los pasillos, por lo que no se cruzó con nadie en el camino. —¡XuánYǔ! — Gritó apenas entró a la habitación, tal cual se predijo, Mò XuánYǔ se había hundido en la bañera y una serie de burbujas hacían evidente que apenitas se había metido el joven. —¡CARAJO! — Se apresuró y sacó al menor de la bañera.

¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó un adormilado Mò XuánYǔ que ni siquiera era consciente de que se estaba ahogando.

—¿Por qué diablos eres tan descuidado? — Reprochó Xuē Yáng. Mò XuánYǔ, parpadeó sin comprender, el otro sólo suspiro y con cuidado le cubrió con una de las toallas que previamente les había dejado la abuelita Wen. —¿Puedes levantarte? — Mò XuánYǔ negó. —_Es normal… _No te muevas. — Con cuidado le secó, cargó y llevó hasta la cama, donde le ayudó a vestirse adecuadamente.

—A-Yáng…

—¿Qué pasa?

Las mejillas de Mò XuánYǔ se tornaron rosas. —¿Podrías ayudarme a desenredar mi cabello? — Xuē Yáng le miró por unos instantes y después sacó un pequeño peine de madera con grabados de flores, subió la cama y se posiciono detrás de Mò XuánYǔ, para comenzar a desenredar con cuidado el cabello de este.

Sabía que Mò XuánYǔ tenía el cabello largo, pero nunca había notando que tanto. hasta ese momento. —Esta muy larga. — Comentó pasando el peine por un mechón de aquella cabellera.

Mò XuánYǔ aun adormilado sonrió. —La tuya es más larga.

Xuē Yáng frunció el ceño. —¿De qué hablas? mi cabello es más corto, me llega a la cintura estando suelto, el tuyo llega más abajo… — Mò XuánYǔ soltó un risita y fue en ese momento que Xuē Yáng entendió que el menor no hablaba del cabello. —Ahora resulta que tienes mente para hablar de _eso_, pero no para no ahogarte en la bañera.

—A-Yáng…

—Vuelve hacer un comentario de _eso_, y me las pagaras.

—¿Te molesta?

—No.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? — Volteó un poco para ver a Xuē Yáng a la cara.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero que nos oigan. — Giró la cabeza de Mò XuánYǔ para seguir peinando al menor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que se supone que les diga? — Dijo usando un tono sarcástico. —"El enemigo nos dio dolores de cabeza, pero mira, le hemos derrotado, pero en lugar de buscarle una explicación medianamente lógica, o tratar de obtener indicios de su origen... no metimos a una cueva y lo hicimos como conejos en plena primavera." — Soltó el peine y abrazó por atrás a su subordinado. —De entrada nos mandaran al demonio y de salida… comenzarán a molestarte.

—¿A molestarme? — Repitió Mò XuánYǔ. —¿No será que no quieres que te señalen de "manga cortada"?

Xuē Yáng bufó. —A mi me vale mierda lo que me digan, tú por otro lado te ves afectado por las palabras de los demás.

—Siempre he sido débil.

—No eres débil, sólo eres un tipo sentimental. — Besó el cuello del de orbes ocre rojizo. —Anda, descansa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A darme un baño, a diferencia de ti, a mi nadie me mima cuando enfermo. — Argumentó, burlándose de que en las ocasiones que el menor se había enfermado en la Secta Jīn, su cuñada le cuidaba como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—¡No me miman! -— Se defendió con las mejillas rojas.

Xuē Yáng rió. —Como sea, descansa. — Ayudó al menor a recortarse en la cama y después le cubrió con las mantas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mò XuánYǔ se quedara dormido de nuevo.

Xuē Yáng se dio un baño rápido y despues se arregló, aún tenía que darle los detalles a Wēn Qíng, y por lo visto la chica aún no se iría a dormir, su escritorio estaba lleno de manuscritos y demás, era obvio que la chica estaba investigando algo y que le tomaría quizás toda la noche.

Nuevamente salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el despacho de la Líder. —¿Wēn Qíng?

—Eres un irrespetuoso. — Respondió ella abriendo la puerta. —Asumo que A-Yǔ ya no está en la bañera.

—No, ya está acostado… ¿A donde vas?

—A revisarlo. — Contestó saliendo del despacho.

Xuē Yáng sintió terror, si Wēn Qíng le revisaba, seguro que descubrirás los chupetones en el cuello del menor y no era como que estuviera listo para decirles que había desflorado al chico. —¡Espera!

—¡Nada! — Dijo ella. —En estas fechas un resfriado es demasiado malo, además con A-Yǔ siempre se complica.

Xuē Yáng se detuvo un momento, era cierto que el que Mò XuánYǔ fuese tan delgado - escuálido, como él solía decirle- era por la mala alimentación que el chico había llevado desde pequeño, incluso viviendo con los Mò, Mò XuánYǔ carecía de una alimentación correcta, después de que aquella criatura -que siguen sin saber qué diablos había sido-, matara a su familia, el chico quedó varado en la calle, comiendo lo que fuese que encontrara y eso si lograba encontrar algo, después de todo, habían muchos niños en situación de calle, él también había estado así durante un tiempo, hasta que claro… encontró _"su camino"_ como mercenario, por otro lado Mò XuánYǔ era incapaz siquiera de gritarle a un cachorro, ¿cómo diablos podría sobrevivir un chico tan noble?, definitivamente debió haber pasado días sin probar bocado alguno, y su andar le llevó enfermo y casi moribundo hasta YíLíng, en donde una tarde estaba el "General Fantasma" y el Patriarca YíLíng vendiendo rábanos, ahí fue donde vieron a la distancia a un chico claramente enfermo que era arrojado al suelo sin miramiento alguno por un sujeto que apenas y sabia que demonios era lo que estaba comprando.

El Patriarca YíLíng corrió hasta el chico y le llevó consigo a los Túmulos Funerarios, ahí Wēn Qíng le revisó y curó, le dieron varios tónicos para que el pequeño pudiera recuperar nutrientes y después él se interesó por el cultivo, ahí fue cuando comenzó a cultivar y tal cual dijo, jamás fue el cultivo demoníaco, sino el camino recto.

Si Xuē Yáng tenía que ponerlo en balanza… era mejor asegurarse de que la salud del menor no estuviese mal. Ya después vería cómo explicarles a ella y al Patriarca YíLíng, que había desflorado a su preciado discípulo. No tuvo el valor de seguir a la Líder Wēn, por lo que decidió quedarse enfrente del despacho.

Pasaron bastantes minutos de constante silencio, mismo que estaba comenzado a terminar con su paciencia. Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, se trataba de Wēn Qíng, misma que llevaba consigo las túnicas internas de Mò XuánYǔ, sin decir nada, entró al despacho y Xuē Yáng le siguió.

Wēn Qíng permaneció en silencio, Xuē Yáng habló. —¿Cómo está?

Wēn Qíng volteó a verle. —¿Preguntas por el resfriado? ¿o por lo que le hiciste? — Xuē Yáng tragó saliva. —¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste?!

—Todo tiene una explicación…

—Las explicaciones no son justificaciones… ¡A-Yǔ, te respeta, inclusive de admira! ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerle esto?! — Dijo mostrando la Mancha de sangre y otros fluidos en la ropa de Mò XuánYǔ. —¡Estas enfermo!

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Lán WàngJī ya se había quedado dormido, pero Wèi WùXián no, nunca se dormía temprano y aquella vez no era la excepción, había algo que le tenía ansioso, aquel relato, tenía muchas cosas que lo volvían extraño.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Wèi WùXián miró a la ventana.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—_¿Un ave?_ — Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana.

—¿Joven maestro Wèi? — Se oyó un susurró del otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Wēn Níng? — Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a su amigo.

—Perdón por venir a esta…

—¿Wēn Níng? — Wèi WùXián notó que Wēn Níng miraba atrás de él, por lo que volteó a su espalda, ahí estaba de pie Lán WàngJī. —Lán Zhàn… em…

Wēn Níng hizo una reverencia. —Perdonen que les moleste a esta hora, HánGuāng-Jūn, joven maestro Wèi.

Wèi WùXián sonrió y miró a Lán WàngJī. —Ya, ya, deja de mirarlo así, lo asustas. — Regresó la mirada a Wēn Níng. —¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, joven maestro Wèi… es A-Yǔ.

—¿A-Yǔ? ¿Le ha pasado algo? — Wēn Níng le entregó la nota que había recibido en la tarde. —¿Qué es esto?

—A-Yǔ envío esto en la tarde…

Wèi WùXián frunció el ceño. —¡Lán Zhàn, no hay tiempo para descansar! — Lán WàngJī no objeto nada, ambos se vistieron y salieron de la posada, Lán WàngJī dejo una pieza de oro en el mesa como pago por el hospedaje.

El trió iba a toda prisa, en el camino, Wèi WùXián le contó a Wēn Níng lo que había pasado, así como Wēn Níng le contó el tiempo que Mò XuánYǔ había salido con Xuē Yáng.

—Cuando llegué una anciana me contó lo del bosque… al principio no sospeche nada, pero…

—¿Pero? — Preguntó Wèi WùXián.

—Fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta… la casa a la que había entrado no era la misma, en un principio parecía una casa común, pero conforme comenzó a oscurecerse, la casa se volvió triste, vacía, fría, se volvió una casa abandonada y no encontré a la señora por ningún lado. — Comentó Wēn Níng. —Salí de la casa y en efecto, era una casa que no parecía ser habitada desde hace años… además…

—¿Además? — Wèi WùXián miró detenidamente a Wēn Níng.

—En el pueblo… mucha gente se refirió a ella como "bruja".

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Wēn Qíng había estado reclamando a Xuē Yáng sin dejar que este pudiese dar réplica alguna, y por muy extraño que fuera, Xuē Yáng tampoco hacía algo para callarle, de cierta forma le entendía. Cualquiera que viera eso y oyese los reclamos de Wēn Qíng pensaría que Mò XuánYǔ había sido desflorado a la fuerza, pero no era el caso, tampoco iba a decirle que fue Mò XuánYǔ el que comenzó a tentar su suerte y tampoco le iba a decir con lujo de detalle lo que hicieron.

—Fue consensuado.

Wēn Qíng frunció el ceño. —¡¿Estas contento?! — Se acercó a Xuē Yáng. —¡Durante mucho tiempo, A-Yǔ se estuvo ocultado de todos, por miedo a seguir siendo atacado!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? — Espetó Xuē Yáng. —Te recuerdo que Mò XuánYǔ es mi subordinado y más que eso…

—¡¿Quién mierda viola a su subordinado?!

—¡Ya te dije que fue consensuado!

—¡¿Cómo diablos va a ser consensuado si A-Yǔ tiene más de tres horas inconsciente?!

—¡¿Qué?! — Xuē Yáng abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían. —¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

—¡Cuando revisaba a A-Yǔ, note que llevaba inconsciente más de tres horas, quizás unas cinco o seis!

Xuē Yáng negó con la cabeza. —_Es imposible…_ — No dijo nada y salió del despacho, debía ver eso con sus propios ojos, Mò XuánYǔ no podía haber estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo, se movía a voluntad, ¡¿cómo diablos iba a estar inconsciente?!

Corrió -literalmente-, por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde había dejado a Mò XuánYǔ, detuvo mirando la puerta, tragó saliva y abrió. —¿XuánYǔ? — Llamó despacio, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, entró de lleno a la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. —¿Qué…? — Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un par de suaves manos. —¿XuánYǔ?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Preguntó soltando al mayor, mismo que se dio media vuelta para verle. Mò XuánYǔ notó la extraña manera en la que Xuē Yáng le miraba. —¿Qué pasa? — Xuē Yáng acunó el rostro del menor para verlo a detalle. —¿A-Yáng? — Sonrió y abrazó al mayor. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… — ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, ni siquiera notaba nada inusual en Mò XuánYǔ. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Wēn Qíng dijo que el resfriado no era nada grave, incluso le dejó unas píldoras. — Miró al pequeño buro junto a la cama, ahí estaba un frasco con las píldoras y una pequeña tetera. —Me dijo que debía descansar un poco y que me tomara una píldora cuando despertara.

—¿Ya te la tomaste? — Mò XuánYǔ negó. —Si un médico te da una indicación, debes obedecerla.

Mò XuánYǔ se pegó más a Xuē Yáng. —Conozco otra forma de hacer que se pase el resfriado.

Xuē Yáng alzó una ceja. —¿De qué hablas?

—Sudando. — Susurró, uniendo sus labios a los de su superior. —A-Yáng… hazme sudar de nuevo. — Volvió a besar al mayor y aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca ajena.

Por alguna razón, la temperatura de ambos se elevó y junto con ella la intensidad de los besos, así como la inquietud de sus manos.

—XuánYǔ… tú…

—Hazme el amor de nuevo… — Pidió despojando a Xuē Yáng de la ropa y despojándose de la suya.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Uno de los discípulos que había estaban haciendo guardia escoltaba a los tres recién llegados, se le veía feliz al chico de los Wēn. —La Líder estará feliz de verlos. — Afirmó.

Llegaron al despacho y el joven llamó. —¿Líder?

Había pasado más de media hora desde que el discípulo de la Secta Jīn había salido de su despacho, se veía consternado, pero aún así ella no sabía cómo encararlo, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿y si ella vio mal? ¡imposible!

Los ojos de Mò XuánYǔ denotaban inconsciencia.

Wēn Qíng alzó la ropa de Mò XuánYǔ y abrió. —¡Wèi WùXián, HánGuāng-Jūn! — Wēn Níng habían ido en busca de el primero, pero jamás contó con que se encontraría con ambos tan rápido.

—Wēn Qíng… esto es urgente. — Dijo serio Wèi WùXián.

Los tres recién llegados entraron al despacho, le contaron a Wēn Qíng lo que habían oído en el pueblo y ella les confirmó que en efecto había pedido ayuda a la Secta Lánlíng, pues los discípulos Wēn aún era inexpertos.

—¿Te dijeron lo que vieron? Porque nosotros no encontramos nada, incluso traté de llamar a los Ghouls del bosque, pero parece que se dispersaron.

Wēn Qíng negó, por andar reclamando olvidó pedirle el reporte a Xuē Yáng. Con base a los rumores, Wēn Qíng ya había comenzado a buscar algunos registros de sus antepasados, no era la primera vez que oían esas historias, de hecho, recordaba que de pequeña oía a sus padres hablar de personas que hacían disturbios de un día para otro, encima estaba el hecho de la anciana que se había encontrado Wēn Níng en el camino.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — Preguntó Wèi WùXián acercándose a una pila de manuscritos.

Wēn Qíng le detuvo. —Estaba repasando algo, no es nada, estos son los que nos competen. — Dijo entregándole otro puño de manuscritos.

—¿De qué son?

—Registros de eventos paranormales, Ghouls, cadáveres, youkais… tanto los exterminados como los sólo avistados.

Wèi WùXián dúo un repaso a los manuscritos. —Es muy poca información.

—Lo sé… durante el asedio en "Ciudad Sin Noche", muchos de los escritos fueron tomados por los otros cuatro clanes.

Wèi WùXián miró a Lán WàngJī, este asintió. —La mayoría se los adjudicó la Secta Jīn. — Comentó Wèi WùXián. —Bueno, vamos por ese par para que nos digan lo que descubrieron, así tendremos un punto de partida. — Wēn Qíng asintió y junto con Wèi WùXián salió del despacho.

—Wēn Qíng, ¿qué pasa?

—Xuē Yáng… — No sabía cómo decirlo. —Vamos. — Wèi WùXián no dijo nada más.

Llegaron a la habitación, Wēn Qíng acercó su mano a la puerta.

—XuánYǔ…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—_¿Está despierto?_ — Wēn Qíng empezó a dudar de si había revisado bien a Mò XuánYǔ.

—¡Ah~~!

Wèi WùXián abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que vio le dejó perturbado. En la habitación estaban Mò XuánYǔ y Xuē Yáng, este último estaba atado a la cama y sobre él Mò XuánYǔ brincaba auto-penetrándose en el miembro del mayor, el sonido de las carnes chocando y el chapoteo característico de los encuentros sexuales volvían todo aún peor.

—¡A-Yǔ! — Llamaron los que el menor llamaba maestros.

Por su parte Mò XuánYǔ dio una última estocada, la cual culminó en la liberación propia y ajena. Se desplomó en el pecho de Xuē Yáng mientras trataba de regular su respiración, Wèi WùXián notó algo inusual, los ojos de Mò XuánYǔ siempre habían sido ocre rojizo, ahora parecían ser color perla, y eso no era propio de alguien a sólo ser…

—¡Así que estabas aquí! — Sacó un talismán de su manga y lo lanzó, Mò XuánYǔ trató de esquivarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, por lo cual el talismán terminó pegado a su espalda, inmovilizándole.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Había pasado una semana desde aquello, Wèi WùXián y Lán WàngJī habían permanecido en Torre Koi, pues tal cual habían predicho, la Secta Jīn contaba con muchos de los registros de la Secta Wēn, y en base a lo que Xuē Yáng les había dicho, se sentaban en los relatos de cadáveres y fantasmas.

Durante ese periodo Mò XuánYǔ había sido confinado en aislamiento, Wèi WùXián sabía que aquello que había podido a Mò XuánYǔ no se iría de él tan fácil, por lo que, debían mantenerlo en constante vigilancia.

Lo que pasó entre Xuē Yáng y Mò XuánYǔ fue algo que muy en contra de la voluntad de Xuē Yáng, tuvo que ser contado a Jīn GuāngYáo, quien se sintió profundamente herido, pues Mò XuánYǔ y él eran muy apegados, quizás porque cargaban con un pasado similar, y saber que Xuē Yáng había profanado a su hermanito le hacía sentir peor.

Xuē Yáng era de las pocas personas que no habían hablado mal de su madre y que no le habían atacado o humillado. Era en quien más confiaba y saber que le había confiado a su hermanito le hizo sentir culpable.

Personalmente se sumó en la investigación, de ese modo, Xuē Yáng, Wèi WùXián, Lán WàngJī y Jīn GuāngYáo se mantuvieron en la sala de tesoros de la Secta.

—¿Han encontrado algo? — Preguntó Jīn GuāngYáo. Wèi WùXián y Lán WàngJī negaron, Xuē Yáng por su parte se sentía sin cara para mirar a los demás.

Cuando Wèi WùXián logró demistar que Mò XuánYǔ estaba siendo poseído por un espíritu, Xuē Yáng entendió que todas las acciones del joven no había sido algo hecho por él, sentía que había… que había hecho lo que dijo Wēn Qíng.

Tomó otro de los registros del estante y en su descuido de cayó otro, mismo que se abrió y dejó expuesta una serie de registros que llamó la atención de Xuē Yáng, se agachó y comenzó a leer el registro.

—¿Pero qué…? — Frunció el ceño ligeramente. —Ojos perlados… cambio de actitud… ¡Creo que encontré algo! — Gritó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde los otros se encontraban.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Mò XuánYǔ permanecía semi sentado en una cama, una serie de conjuros escritos le impedían moverse.

—¿A-Yǔ? — Jiāng YànLí entró a la habitación, era la única que podía, pues Mò XuánYǔ o mejor dicho el fantasma que le poseía se volvía demasiado agresivo. —¿Cómo te sientes? — "Mò XuánYǔ" no respondió. —¿Estas molesto? otras veces sueles responder. —¿Es por qué te llamó "A-Yǔ" y ese no es tu nombre? — "Mò XuánYǔ" alzó la mirada. Jiāng YànLí sonrió. —Entonces… dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

"Mò XuánYǔ" suspiro. —Hace mucho que nadie me llama por mi nombre… ya lo he olvidado…

Jiāng YànLí se sentó cerca del chico. —Has debido estar solo por mucho tiempo.

—Sola…

—¿Eh?

—Soy… una chica… son de las pocas cosas que puedo recordar…

—HánGuāng-Jūn trató de cuestionarte antes.

—A los hombres… a los hombres no les interesa lo que una mujer pueda decir.

—Él no es así… pero, si te sientes más cómoda… podrías hablar conmigo… dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Las mujeres siempre quedamos relegadas de cualquier cargo, en los últimos años parece que ha cambiado… pero aún así, mayoritariamente son alabanzas a los hombres… pero… lo peor… es que aquellos que somos diferentes quedamos en el olvido, después me di cuenta que no era así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nací en la oscuridad, jamás pude contemplar los colores, las formas las conocí tiempo después, con mis manos. — Jiāng YànLí ladeó la cabeza. —Aquellos que vivimos en la calle somos los marginados, aquellos que somos ciegos, o que les faltan extremidades también… no sé cómo fue, pero terminé sola, aprendí a valerme por mi misma, vivir do en oscuridad sólo podía fiarme de mi oído, mi tacto y mi olfato, no necesitaba ver para saber que era aborrecida por algunos, continuamente oía comentarios como "una ciega es un estorbo","si encontrara sería mejor para ella".

—Que crueles…

"Mò XuánYǔ" sonrió con nostalgia. —En un principio creí que era sólo algo que le pasaba a los ciegos, pero no, incluso a gente de familia se les suele tratar como apestados. — Jiāng YànLí le miró, si hacía memoria, Mò XuánYǔ también fue maltratado en su familia, después cuando comenzó a vagar. —Mientras vagaba, escuché muchas historias de cultivadores… debido a mi condición… Aprendí a agudizar mi oído y olfato, traté de cultivar por mi cuenta, obviamente no es lo mismo, pero creo haber logrado algo… fui a un templo en las entrañas de un bosque… lo último que supe… fue que estaba el hijo de un Líder de Secta, después recibí una patada… antes de perder conciencia… odie y maldije a todos… fui obligada a no poder cumplir mi sueño por mi ceguera… — Hizo una pausa larga y después siguió. —Pero… ¿cuantos más fueron como yo?, ¿cuantos más tuvieron que tragarse sus deseos?

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—Entonces… es así. — Dijo Jīn GuāngYáo después de haber unido cabos sueltos en un extenso mapa formado en el piso con ayuda de los demás.

—Los cadáveres con los que peleamos eran difuntos de Zhīfēn, otros son desconocidos, el joven que fungió como distractor, era un intento de cultivador. — Comentó Xuē Yáng.

—Y el cadáver que comandaba todo, no era un cadáver tal cual. — Agregó Lán WàngJī.

—Se trataba de un asesino serial conocido como "El impuro", un hombre salido de las calles, sin nombre alguno y con una sed de sangre que asustaría a cualquiera. — Comentó Wèi WùXián.

—Y encima está ella, "Blind Maiden", una chica que comenzó a ser adorada como a un Dios. — Jīn GuāngYáo releyó los registros.

_"¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?, ella puede concedértelo._

_Sea cual sea tu deseo, sólo deja que ella __**entre**__ en tu vida."_

Wèi WùXián miró a Xuē Yáng. —Supongo que… "El impuro" debió haber deseado seguir aumentando su colección de cadáveres incluso después de muerto…

—Ella accedió, pero para mantener al "Impuro" vigente después de muerto debía absorber la energía vital de los vivos, ahí entra el joven que comandaba los cadáveres en un principio. — Incluso Xuē Yáng había entendido eso. —Pero.. ¿en qué momento se transfirió a Mò XuánYǔ?

Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, por ahora debían extraer el fantasma y Wèi WùXián ya tenía una noción de cómo, la llamada "Blind Maiden" poseía a quienes tenían un gran anhelo, y por lo que sus ojos habían visto el anhelo de Mò XuánYǔ era estar con Xuē Yáng, pero parecía que había algo más allá de lo sexual… quizás… lo que Mò XuánYǔ quería era en realidad confesar sus sentimientos, pero… por una o por otra… terminó entregando primero la flor… quizás deberían investigar más a fondo cómo era que trabajaba la chica.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Lo sé… esto está más inconcluso que mi alma… pero ya me quede en ceros xD**

**sorry, lamento ser una decepción…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**El dolor de cadera de Wèi WùXián en por que enfrentó a una bestia antes y esta le estrelló contra una piedra, Lán WàngJī le ha estado dando masajes pero Wèi WùXián siempre se queja de que es un tanto brusco el segundo jade.**

**Mò XuánYǔ comenzó a ser "manipulado", después de la primer ronda de besos (cuando quería desnudar a su superior), de lo demás tiene vagos recuerdos.**

**De nuevo, mi disculpas… les he fallado, pero sobre todo… mi fallé a mi misma :'v**

**Glosario  
[1]ChéngMěi: Es el nombre de cortesía de Xuē Yáng.  
[2] Sǐzhě sēnlín (****死者森林****): Lit. Bosque de los muertos.  
[3] Bolsa Qiánkūn (****乾坤袋****): Creo que todos recordamos las bolitas en las que trasportaron al rompecabezas Niè.  
[4] Beber vinagre: Que se puso celoso, estoy casi segura de que emplee mal la frase.**


End file.
